Becoming Whole
by JakzDaDon
Summary: A "what if" sequel to me previous story It was all for a Friend. Roxas and Namine barely escape from from Riku, Cloud and Leon and live in hiding together but their romance is brought to a halt when the world become endangered and Roxas goes out to end it
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT!" yelled Riku before he launched a Dark Firagun. Roxas immediately shut his eyes to brace himself for the killer blow but a split second after the attack was fired it disintegrated into nothing. Just then, a figure whose head was mummified in red bandages and wore a long dark cloak entered the scene.

"That is enough Riku!" announced the mysterious figure in his deep aged voice as he walked into the space between Roxas and Riku. Roxas was feeling faint due to his injuries but was just about able to stay conscious.

"DiZ please!" Riku begged. "He's right there! If you could just get out of the way and let me –"

"Let you inflict further damage to my already crumbling mansion? I think not." DiZ then turned his head to Roxas. "Besides, our little friend here is as good as dead. There is nothing to worry about." At that moment Namine came rushing to Roxas' side which took everyone by surprise. Roxas wanted to say something but DiZ cut him off. "Ah Namine. It is good that you are here. Take the dying boy to the main hibernation chamber. The memory restoration process will be completed once he is absorbed." Namine nodded at DiZ and whispered something into Roxas' ear before putting his right arm over her shoulder. Then without a word, she opened a dark corridor and began to walk him inside. "Namine! Where are you going!" called out DiZ but it was too late. They were already gone.

A devilish smirk broke out on Riku's face.

"What was that about there being _nothing to worry about_?" DiZ was enraged by the utter humiliation and turned back to face the three warriors.

"FIND THEM AND KILL THEM BOTH!" Riku, Cloud and Leon all nodded in unison and dashed off together leaving the infuriated old man to himself. "Nothing will stand between me and my revenge against Xehanort..."

* * *

><p>A dark corridor opened inside a large cave revealing two fleeing Nobodys entering it. The dark corridor closed as Namine helped Roxas onto her bed, being careful not to hurt him. She then raised both hands and began casting a cure spell over his cuts and burns. Namine's healing magic felt like ecstasy to Roxas as it engulfed his body in a soothing mint green glow. Before he knew it his wounds were completely healed. He was about to thank her but Namine brought her finger to his lips once again.<p>

"Don't speak. All you need to do is rest." She said with a caring smile. Roxas couldn't help but smile back but then weakly held her hand in his and said,

"But I promised you I'd take you to see the sunset with me." Namine continued to smile at his thoughtfulness of her and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Then we'll watch the sunrise in the morning." Roxas finally had a look of acceptance on his face and almost immediately fell asleep due to the exhaustion from his day. From defeating the entire Organisation XIII to fighting a losing battle with Riku, Cloud and Leon it was a miracle he hadn't passed out sooner. Namine pulled the duvet over his body and tucked him in before planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Sweet dreams Roxas."

* * *

><p>Roxas slowly opened his eyes and allowed his hazy vision to adjust to his surroundings. Before he could piece together what had happened and how he got there he recognised a warmth on his hand which turned out to be Namine's. He looked up to see her sleeping beside his bed in a chair as she held his hand. Roxas also noticed a cloak that resembled his old one on the drawer.<p>

"_Namine must've gone to the dark realm to get me some new clothes_" he thought. Roxas decided to carefully get out of bed without disturbing Namine to change into the clothes she brought for him. Once he had finally changed, he looked outside and saw that sunset was about to start. So he went over to Namine and gently shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Namine" He whispered. Roxas continued to do so until the young Witch had finally woke up. "It's almost sunrise Namine. You wanna go now or a little later?"

She stretched out her arms and yawned in an attempt to wake herself up. She then turned and realised that it was Roxas who woke her up and immediately stood up as her rosy cheeks turned a bright shade of red, completely flustered by his closeness.

"So...is that a no?" asked a confused Roxas.

Namine remembered what he had asked her and desperately tried to regain her composure.

"Oh no! I mean...yes! I want to go. I'd love to." Roxas let out a sigh of relief and walked her to the mouth of the cave then shot off into the sky, leaving Namine behind. "Roxas wait!" Namine called out. Roxas stopped himself in midflight and turned to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh...I'm cold. It's the morning air and...I haven't got much on" said Namine, gesturing to her cotton dress. Roxas landed beside her and tried to think up a solution. He put his hand to his chin believing it would help him think and it did. He took off his cloak revealing a thin black sleeveless combat sweater with a turtle neck and leather straps connecting to his pants. Without his cloak his outfit resembles that of a soldier's. Roxas handed over his cloak to Namine.

"Put it on." Namine started to blush but did as he said. She felt the warmth of Roxas' body completely surround her as she did. The feeling was so intoxicating it was hard to think of anything else. Meanwhile, Roxas was in his own daze. For a moment Namine looked almost exactly like Xion with the organisation cloak on. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. "Well now that that's solved we can go." Roxas took a step towards the exit but stopped again when he realised Namine wasn't coming. "Is something else wrong?"

Namine began to fidget on the spot but eventually raised her head and said,

"Roxas...I can't fly..." Roxas mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that and immediately went on to fix his mistake.

"Well it's not really that hard. You just use a combination of the magnet and gravity spells on yourself." said Roxas, quoting his flying lessons from Saix during his time in the Organisation.

"I know that but I've never tried it because...well...I'm afraid of heights." Namine finally admitted, feeling ashamed of her silly fear.

"No problem." He said reassuringly. "All you have to do is keep your eyes on me." Namine was too confused by the statement to realise he had walked behind her. Before she knew it, Roxas had swept her off her feet and shot off into the night sky while carrying her bridal style. Namine hadn't even realised they had taken off because of how taken back she was by Roxas' forwardness. She was mesmerised by the sharp look in his eyes as he soared through the air and the feeling of his muscles hardened by his battle experience pressed against her body.

Namine suddenly felt the cold wind snap her out of her daze and she looked away from Roxas to find herself soaring through the clouds. The orange of the rising sun slowly painted over the clouds and buildings below. Her curiosity finally overcame her fear as she extended one of her hands out and combed her fingers though the nearest cloud of orange fluff. It was so soft she barely felt it run past her fingertips.

"Having fun?" asked Roxas with a grin on his face. Namine could only nod in response as she was still captivated by the stunning surroundings.

After a while, Roxas had reached the clock tower at the train station and set Namine down beside him.

"I usually have my favourite ice-cream up here but I haven't got any Munny on me." Roxas admitted.

"It's okay." replied Namine, "I don't mind as long as you're here." The two Nobodies then set their eyes on the rising sun as it bathed them in its warm life giving light. Once the sun was half way up, Roxas decided to break the silence.

"Namine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Roxas scratched his head wondering how to piece together his question.

"Well I don't mean to sound rude but...why do you live in a cave?" Roxas was surprised that Namine started to laugh at him.

"Silly! The way you say that makes me sound like a hobo." Roxas smiled awkwardly not knowing what to do and waited for Namine to continue. "You see, my real home is in the white room of the mansion you fought at yesterday."

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Roxas, feeling guilty for the destruction of her real home.

"It's okay." she then slowly brought her gaze down to her knees. "I never really liked it there. DiZ always treated me horribly because I'm a Nobody. He was only using me to bring back Sora's memories to wake him up so he could use him for his revenge or something." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Sometimes...I runaway to that cave. But I always end up coming back because being alone never feels any better."

Roxas could only think of one thing to do at this point. He inched over to Namine and put his arm around her, pulling her to his chest and placing his head above hers. Namine returned the favour by wrapping her arms around him and started to cry into his chest, letting all the agony she kept to herself for so long.

"You don't have to worry about that stuff anymore." whispered Roxas. "I'm here for you. I'll protect you." Namine's crying had stopped as he said that. She loosened her grip on him to look up straight at him; her big blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really really" Roxas replied, quoting his favourite movie. The two were locked into each other's gaze and slowly inched towards each other.

Just as their lips were about to make blissful contact the ground beneath them started to shake violently. They both looked around to see what was going on and to their surprise, the earth started to split in several places, creating huge fissures all over Twilight Town. Roxas stood up to get a better look and found that from the giant fissures, dozens of Darksides and Twilight Thorns emerged along with their Dusks and Shadows. They began to wreak havoc on to the defenceless habitants of Twilight Town. Attacking the citizens and destroying their homes.

Roxas clenched his fists in rage at seeing his favourite world get destroyed. He immediately took Namine into his arms and flew down to the ground.

"Hide inside the station Namine! I'll handle this!" stated Roxas before summoning his two Keyblades; Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He charged straight into the crowd of enemies and twirled his Keyblades to mow through the Dusks and Shadows with ease. As he approached one of the Darksides, Roxas leaped into the air and impaled it between the eyes with both Keyblades, forcing it down to the ground. He then viciously ripped them out of its head which finished it off and made it fade back into darkness. The other enemies became aware of Roxas' presence and charged towards him but that only made things easier for him. Roxas flew straight up in to the sky and released his Keyblades, allowing their magic to keep them in the air with a bit of distance between them and his hands. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion both started to spin at insane speeds, charging up huge balls of dense light into Roxas' hands. Once the charging was complete, smaller balls of light began to fire from the two he had charged and pummelled the enemies bellow. By the time the two spheres ran out of magic, all the Dusks, Shadows, Twilight Thorns and Darksides had been defeated. Or so he thought. The one surviving Twilight Thorn snuck up behind Roxas and cast a paralysis spell on him, crucifying his body in midair and leaving him helpless. The Twilight Thorn was about to drive its fist into him but was stopped by a furious combination of Blizzard, Thunder and Fire spells then finished off with a powerful Thundaga crashing down on it. Roxas was released from the paralysis and looked around to locate his saviour who turned out to be none other than Namine!

"_Wow. Pretty AND can kick ass. How lucky am I?_" Roxas thought to himself as he descended to the ground. Namine ran up to Roxas as he landed and held him in a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but what the heck just happened?"

"I'm not sure" replied Namine. "I sensed a powerful darkness somewhere after you defeated Xemnas but I didn't think anything of it. Maybe that's the source of all this."

"Well whatever it is it's pretty out of the blue" then a light bulb went off in his head. "Or should I say, _out of the darkness_" said Roxas as he used hand gestures like that of a maniacal evil wizard. Namine just rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away to hide the small smile creeping onto her face.

"Can you tell me exactly where I can find the source?" asked Roxas.

"Well it seems to be coming from a world in the shadows of where the World That Never Was used to be. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna go and put a stop to it." He said with a determined look in his eyes as he opened a dark corridor.

"No Roxas don't! This thing is so much stronger than even Xemnas! How are you going to win?"

"Everything has at least one weakness. If I can find that, I can destroy it."

"But why would you go through all that trouble!"

"Look around Namine! Look at what this guy did! Your home world is almost completely destroyed!" Roxas then lowered his voice. "I made a promise to protect you and I'm going to keep it." Namine was surprised that Roxas would do so much to keep her safe. After a few moments she finally accepted his wishes and nodded at him before giving his cloak back to him. Roxas put it on and grinned at her.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said and winked at her as he backed into the dark corridor. As it closed Namine looked up into the sky with her hands in her chest and whispered,

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>In a far off distance a mysterious figure in an Organisation XIII cloak watches as Roxas leaves. He then turns and exits through his own dark portal.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: A Powerful New Foe

**Chapter 1: A Powerful New Foe**

Roxas was shocked by what he saw when he entered the dark realm. Usually the waves of darkness flow slowly and calmly within the seemingly endless black void. But this time the darkness seems to be shivering and moved wildly and as far as Roxas could tell it seemed to be afraid of something which just bewildered him. What could cause pure darkness to feel fear?

Roxas continued to proceed with caution until he found the world that Namine had told him about. As he stepped out of the dark corridor he found the world to be nothing but endless fields on long grass as far as the eye could see with the exception of one straight path. Roxas decided it was best to follow the path in hopes of finding a town or some clue as to where this source of darkness was coming from. And so he put his hood on and started walking. It was surprisingly long. The earthy path seemed to last forever and Roxas was about to lose his patience until in the distance he found a point where three other roads intersected the one he was on.

Finally Roxas made it to the middle. He looked towards the left path and saw that it carried on and on for miles. He looked to the right and saw the exact same there. Then he looked straight ahead. A sinister presence steadily marched towards him. A powerful dark aura had engulfed its entire body so it was hard to make out any significant physical features. Roxas swallowed his fear and held his ground at the centre of the four paths. The dark aura around the figure slowly dissipated as it approached him. But Roxas could only see through the shadowy fog clearly enough when it was already a few feet away. However, nothing could have prepared Roxas for finding out who this mysterious being was.

He stood at the centre of the four paths, looking down on Roxas. He wore extremely baggy brown pants and had unique looking battle armour covering his entire left arm. But his most shocking feature was his face. He looked exactly like Xemnas! With the same tanned skin and creepy amber eyes. Only his hair seemed to be different. I had the same iron grey colour but it was much shorter and in order.

"Xemnas!" said Roxas as he went into a battle stance and summoned his Keyblades. But the man only laughed a twisted insane laugh at him.

"I have abandoned that name for some time now. I now stand here before you as...Xehanort." said Xehanort as he raised his arms as if he were conducting a prayer.

"I don't care what your name is now! I'll still take you down!" and with that Roxas charged at Xehanort but was completely blown away by some invisible barrier. Roxas twirled in the air and landed on his feet but Xehanort somehow appeared behind him and pulled his head back by his hair, curling his body right around, and then blasted him in the face with his dark magic. Roxas was sent flying and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"_This is impossible. How is he moving so fast? He wasn't nearly this powerful yesterday! And I saw him fade back into darkness. Just what is going on!_" Just then, Xehanort appeared in front of Roxas and grabbed him by the throat with his left arm before raising him above his head.

"I'll tell you." said Xehanort with a smirk.

"_He can read my thoughts!_"

"Not only that but I am now more powerful than you could ever conceive." Xehanort started to squeeze tighter on the Keyblade wielder's neck, making it hard for him to breathe. He eventually dropped his Keyblades due to lack of Oxygen sapping away his strength.

"But...how?" Xehanort continued to laugh at Roxas before he finally started to explain himself.

"Long ago my body succumbed to the darkness, splitting it into a heartless and the Nobody you knew as Xemnas. But when both the heartless and Nobody of the same being are defeated, they rejoin to give birth to a new and improved version of the one that once was; with all the powers, abilities and memories of the original, the heartless and the Nobody; all in one. THIS was my plan since the day you failed me! To become the ultimate being, whiteness the Keyblade War and survive its aftermath to finally learn what lies beyond the ultimate battle! That is the truth Ventus!" Xehanort then summoned his very own sinister looking Keyblade. "I will rip the darkness from your heart once again to forge the X-blade and start a new Keyblade War!" Xehanort was about to drive his Keyblade into Roxas' chest but a blue light-sabre appeared at his neck. To the shock of both Roxas and Xehanort, a man with a very muscular build and wearing an Organisation XIII cloak with the hood up had come to Roxas' rescue.

"_It's the one who's been watching me since my fight with Xaldin!_"

Xehanort dropped Roxas to the ground and disappeared along with the intruder. Once Roxas finally caught his breath he realised that Xehanort and the other man were fighting but moving so fast that is was difficult to see them. All he could see were the explosions and craters caused by their attacks and collisions with one another. It took some time, but Roxas' eyes eventually got used to the speeds of the two incredibly powerful beings. He saw the mystifying newcomer split into several copies that all dashed towards Xehanort who desperately tried to block them but they all fazed through him. The real one then appeared in the air above him and slammed his fist into Xehanort's face, sending him crashing down to the ground with a huge explosion. It became clear to Roxas that although Xehanort was many times faster and stronger than him, the other man was clearly in a league of his own.

The mysterious man suddenly appeared next to Roxas and threw him into a dark corridor that he had made before strolling in himself. Xehanort quickly regained his composure and flew towards the dark corridor but it closed just as he was about to enter it. Rage immediately took over his mind knowing that Roxas had escaped. Xehanort started to scream at the top of his lungs and pull at his hair as his dark power went wild and destroyed the environment around him.

* * *

><p>Namine decided to take a detour through the town market before returning home. As she walked by the countless stalls filled with ancient music CDs and Struggle training equipment she was oblivious to the fact that three figures were watching her from the rooftops. Only the one of them spoke.<p>

"Get her. Alive."


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Yourself

**Chapter 2: A Finding Yourself**

Roxas fell over and found himself in a completely different world from the one he was in before. There was no real land. Only slabs of rock and earth floating above vast nothingness. The piece he stood on however had a strange twisted looking castle on it. Some of the towers came out horizontally rather than vertically and others came out slanted to one side. The mysterious man who fought Xehanort appeared next to him and pointed to the castle.

"You want me...to go inside?" The man remained motionless and silent and he continued to point at the castle. "Enough of this who are you!" Roxas was beginning to lose his patience. He had no idea what was going on at all. But the man still continued to point at the entrance. "Could you at least tell me how you got so strong? That was crazy what you did back there." Once again, Roxas questions fell on deaf ears. He gave up and entered the castle as he was 'told' to.

The moment the door closed behind him a piercing pain shot through his head. Familiar images rocketed through his mind like a spray of bullets making his head feel like it was about to explode. But one image seemed to stand out from the rest. Mainly because it was the only one he could see and hear clearly. He saw in the image, Marluxia standing before him in the same room. His hood was up but his voice was unmistakable.

"_In_ _this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion._" Marluxia then transported to the other side of the room and Roxas immediately turned to face him. "_Here you will meet people you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss._" He continued. The vision then ended and Marluxia disappeared from sight.

"Are these...Sora's memories?" Roxas asked himself. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with. He remembered what he was told about Castle Oblivion and about how it could mess with your memories. But it never seemed to affect Axel. Was it because he's Sora's Nobody? Exactly how much it he forgetting? Roxas decided to save his questions for later and explore the Castle a bit. That man obviously sent him there for a reason. And he seemed to be on his side as far as Roxas could tell.

Roxas opened the first door and found and empty black void with an invisible floor and several white doors. Roxas decided to go to the one on the farthest right since he was right handed and inside was a room exactly the same as the one he was in previously. He chose another door at random to go through and he saw the same room again and again and again and again.

"There's no end to this!" he exclaimed ready to give up. Just then, Images of Xion flashed through his head. He kept reliving the moments he spent with her in his head until the environment around him started to twist and turn into Twilight Town with the exception of the white doors. Fear and confusion completely took over his body as he ran off towards the nearest doors he could find; heavily panting for breath while looking for something or someone to save him from his hallucinations. He kept running and running until he reached a room that completely blew his mind. All of the doors had disappeared including the one he came in from. He was in the station plaza of Twilight Town but instead of one clock tower there were two, one on either side. At the top of one he saw Namine tied at her wrists by a rope which she hung from and on the other he saw the same but with Xion! And above both girls was a hooded figure ready to cut their ropes.

"Save me Roxas!" they cried out in unison. But he couldn't choose between the two.

"Have you forgotten about me already Roxas?" cried out Xion.

"You promised you'd protect me Roxas! Was that a lie?" cried Namine. Roxas was beginning to hyperventilate at the thought of having to choose. So much that he started to feel faint and fell over on his back but the floor seemed to have disappeared. He started to fall with nothing to hold onto. All he could see was pitch black until an image of Axel appeared in front of him as he fell.

"I'm your best friend Roxas. I thought you had that memorized."

"No. I didn't forget Axel!" just as Roxas said that Axel's image slowly started to fade. "Don't go! Please!" Out of the corner of his eye Roxas noticed a lone white door. He reached out to it as much as he could and he eventually managed to grab hold of the knob. The moment he opened the door a blinding light shone through. As his vision returned he realised he was lying on the floor face down. A chain pattern was underneath him and lead to a throne in the centre of the circular white room he was in and sitting in that throne was...himself? Before Roxas was a boy with his exact looks sitting there unconscious in the middle of the room, wearing mostly black and white and a piece of armour on his left shoulder that resembled Xehanort's armour but was metallic blue instead of brown and gold. Roxas eased himself up and dusted himself off while making sure he wasn't in another illusion.

"_My senses feel as though they're back to normal so why am I seeing another me here? I must be going crazy._"

Regardless of what he thought of his sanity at this point, Roxas' curiosity still over took him leading him to slowly walk over to his other self. Once he reached the throne Roxas reached out and touched his other self's shoulder. The moment he did so his vision went completely black and a feeling of weightlessness came over him.

"_I'm...falling...no...I'm...sinking? Where did the water come from?_" his train of thought was stopped by a rush of images going through his mind but none of them were like the others he had previously. The other images were segments of his own memories or Sora's memories. The images he saw now seemed to belong to someone else entirely. Somebody named...

"VENTUS!" Roxas was snapped out of his daze and adjusted himself in the water to see were the voice came from. He saw someone sinking with him. A boy with his body covered in a suit of darkness. His face had a remarkable resemblance to Sora's with the exception of the sadistic look in his amber eyes and his navy blue hair. But what drew most of Roxas' attention was the Keyblade in his hand. It was huge and looked like it was made of two Kingdom Keys crossing over the Ultima Weapon but it seemed to be broken in some places.

The two finally set foot on the ocean floor and as they did, the floor erupted into countless doves that flew off into the distance, revealing a stain glass image of the boy who looked like Roxas and the boy who stood in front of him. Before Roxas could discern what was going on the boy spoke again.

"Fate has given us a second chance Ventus. Join me now and we can complete the χ-blade!" A small flash of memories shot through Roxas' mind, making him hold his head in pain.

"You're...Vanitas. Aren't you?"

"Don't try and play dumb! I won't be fooled that easily! Join with me now; your better half!" yelled Vanitas as he pointed his χ-blade at Roxas.

"Wait, how many halves do I even have!" asked Roxas in complete confusion. Vanitas used the opportunity to leap high into the air and strike down the χ-blade at Roxas who summoned both his Keyblades to block the attack. The force was so great the ground around Roxas' feet cracked upon the impact.

"_He's obviously not holding back. I'd better be careful._" Roxas shoved Vanitas back who back flipped in mid air and landed on his feet.

"Two Keyblades eh?" said Vanitas. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's learnt a few new tricks." Vanitas began charging energy into his left arm, coating it in dark electricity and opening a satanic looking eye on his palm. He aimed his third eye at Roxas and fired a giant blood red laser charged with black electrical energy. Roxas sidestepped out of the way at the last moment and used a light dash to close in on Vanitas. Vanitas also dashed towards Roxas while charging his left arm. The two warriors clashed in the centre of the circular stain glass image and repeatedly countered each other blow for blow; Roxas with his Oathkeeper and Oblivion and Vanitas with his χ-blade and left arm coated in darkness. Vanitas eventually found an opportunity and managed to grab both of Roxas' Keyblades at their tips and pull them to one side, leaving him open to a powerful strike from the incomplete χ-blade. With no other option to choose from, Roxas tackled Vanitas to the ground just in time, leading both of them to drop their weapons. Roxas then mounted on top of him and started to beat down on Vanitas' face with his fists. Vanitas ignored the pain he was receiving as best as he could and grabbed Roxas' face with his darkness infused left hand before basting him in the face. However, it was only strong enough to knock him away and any real damage would've required more time to charge. Roxas was sent flying high into the air and his ears were still ringing from the attack. Vanitas flew up after him and summoned back the χ-blade but Roxas beckoned his Keyblades back to him with his two fingers like Xaldin had done, causing them to head straight for Vanitas' back. He already anticipated this and whirled his body to smack the chasing Keyblades back down with the χ-blade. As he turned back Vanitas' face came in contact with a powerful kick by Roxas, sending him crashing down to the ground. Vanitas switched his χ-blade over to his left hand and began to charge up a laser several times more powerful than the last. Roxas noticed this and summoned his Keyblades back and used them to charge up two dense balls of light in each hand as he did before. Vanitas fired a laser as large as a building at Roxas who combined the two energy balls he had charged and fired his own attack which was just as powerful. The two destructive blasts clashed at equal force creating an intense array of lights that lit up the dark arena around them. In a desperate attempt to win the struggle, Vanitas placed his other hand on the χ-blade to truly give the attack his full power. Roxas reciprocated this by using the remaining magic in his floating Keyblades to fire two more lasers at the point of contact. The growing collection of light and darkness in the centre of it all finally gave out and resulted in a gigantic super nova explosion. All that remained were Roxas and Vanitas who were both gasping for air.

"I'll let you go...this time" said Vanitas. "But the next chance I get. I WILL take over your mind. Just you wait..." And then...everything went dark. Roxas opened his eyes to find himself back in the throne room he was in before but his look-a-like was nowhere to be seen. However he did feel different. Different in the sense that he could feel the memories of Ventus, Vanitas and Sora inside of him and the fact that their strength and abilities were all bubbling beneath his skin just waiting to be used. At that moment Roxas realised the intentions of the hooded man from before. It was to show him the way to find his true power. The power he needed to defeat Xehanort and keep Twilight Town safe for Namine.

"_I'd better thank him for this._" Roxas then opened a dark corridor to the world he found Xehanort in and went inside. "_I hope Namine's doing okay without me._"


End file.
